Tomorrow
by emilyherself
Summary: Sequel to my story 'Tonight', that takes place nine months after 'Tonight' ends. After attacks on wizarding England and the death of Harry Potter and girlfriend Rosalin King, everything is not as it seems. Also contains the sequel 'Tomorrow's Tomorrow'.
1. Chapter 1

Rosalin's Point of View:

I had been in this city for far too long. I knew every bit of it, inside and out, and it still did not feel like home to me. I ached for England, but I could never return there again.

It had all started eleven months ago...

_I had been ripped from what I thought was death. It was not what I was expecting, but it was just dark and silent. Part of me waited for Harry to come and welcome me, but I figured Ginny had welcomed him. I was forgotten. _

_All of a sudden, my eyes opened again. It was a blinding shade of white and I gasped as I could breathe. "Is this the afterlife?" I choked, but my throat was dry. I couldn't see anything as my eyes adjusted. Maybe Colin had come to collect me. _

"_No," a male voice had said, but my blind eyes couldn't tell me who it was. He didn't say another thing for a few moments, as I adjusted to the environment. It was very cold wherever I was and I knew I wasn't wearing a lot of clothing. As sight returned, I saw that the man I was with was Kingsley Shacklebolt, the Minister for Magic. _

"_Oh, my... God," I said, bringing my hand to my forehead in pain. _I was alive_. "If I'm not dead, than where the hell am I?"_

"_You are in the morgue of St. Mungo's Hospital," he said. "And you survived the attack."_

_I'd figured that out and I thought I was going to be so sick. So many questions went through my head. "Did... did Harry survive?"_

_He shook his head. "I'm so, so sorry," he said, looking away._

_Tears burned my eyes. I didn't know how I was supposed to do this without him. "Why am I in the morgue?"_

"_Well," he said, taking a deep breath. "The public believes you to be dead. Your family believes you to be dead. Your friends-"_

"_Think that I'm dead?" I asked in surprise. "Why?" I wasn't in a rush to see any of them, actually, other than my father, but that was weird. Peter and Nina still hated me, and I didn't think I could face my siblings._

"_Because your relationship with Harry was found out and you're facing some terrible accusations," he said. "You're... you're not going to be allowed up there again."_

"_What do you mean?" I asked. _

"_I'm going to take you somewhere very far away and you're going to start a new life," he said. "You can do it. I've seen your resumes. You're a very strong person and I honestly believe I'm doing the right thing. You will never have a life if you go out there. You will be constantly attacked by the press and fans. You will not have a job at Gringotts nor a spot at Hogwarts. Your family's been torn apart and your best friend from Hogwarts does not want anything to do with you. What life do you have here?"_

_My eyes burned with tears but I could not shed them. I was far too numb to think about anything rationally. "I don't..." I admitted. _

"_How does Halifax, Nova Scotia sound?" he asked. "Small city, on the coast... speaks English. I've authorized you to have a good amount of money in the bank from Harry's vault, about as much as I can get away with. It's enough to live comfortably for a few years while you figure out what you want to do."_

"_All right."_

"_We've got a few rules to go over first. One: no magic. You have to live as a Muggle. There's not a strong magic community so you aren't likely to be recognized. Two: You may never try to contact your friends, family, or anyone you came into contact with in the past eighteen years. It is of the most importance they think you are dead. And three: If you need help, contact me. I will leave you a coin that will alert me if you're in trouble. I will come do what I have to."_

_I nodded. He handed me a bag of clothing and told me to change, he would be outside. _

_I put on a pair of jeans and a sweatshirt that definitely did not belong to me, and that felt sort of symbolic. I would never wear my old clothing again. The only thing I had on me was the necklace he had given me for Christmas. A rune that meant love and an owl. _

_When I was done changing, Kingsley produced a port key. It was Harry's watch, which I desperately wanted to take. We held tightly onto it, and it was a terrible trip. Of course, I should have known it would be, travelling nearly 2500 miles in only five minutes. _

_It was the first day of my new life. _

Of course, a lot had changed since then. Kingsley had set me up with an apartment, a small one bedroom flat near the water. It wasn't much, but I had made it my own. I worked at a book store part time to bide the time. My apartment was paid for, I assumed by Harry's money, and the money in the bank account Kingsley had set up had enough money for three years at the rate I was spending.

It wasn't that my memories had been erased, but they were faded. They did not wrack me with grief. I had lost the best person in my life, and some nights I did ache for his touch, but I carried on. I missed my siblings the most, but didn't cry very much.

And then came May. It was in the beginning of the month that I had started to feel unwell. I was really sick, throwing up all the time and generally not wanting to get out of bed. For a few days, I attributed it to my body adjusting to the new food of Canada, which wasn't really that different, but I didn't want to dwell on it. I had to take a day off of work to try and get enough energy.

While I laid on the couch of my small, second floor apartment, the thought of pregnancy crossed my mind.

Could I be pregnant? I knew anything was possible, but how big of a possibility?

I hadn't had a period since I'd been in Canada, but I had written that off from the stress and grief of everything I had experienced. I'd been losing weight from throwing up, and I'd been exhausted. Those were definite pregnancy symptoms.

As soon as I felt well enough, I brushed my hair and went to a pharmacy down the street from my apartment. I picked up three tests, in case I needed more than one. I was not leaving my apartment again if possible.

Waiting for the first test seemed like it took a month. But when the line showed up, I began to cry.

Harry was still with me, even when he was gone. Forever, a part of him would be with me. I wasn't sure if I was relieved or terrified for the future.

Relief came from that I knew I wouldn't be alone anymore. Harry would be with me wherever I went, because I would have a baby that was part of him. It amazed me and brought me hope. I had a reason to live again.

Terror came from the fact I would be raising the baby on my own. Money wasn't a source of concern, as I had more than enough to keep us going for awhile. But doing it all alone, without a family, was scary. Could I do it?

I didn't really have a choice.

So I did everything I could to make sure the pregnancy would keep on. I locked away as much grief as possible and worked towards making myself healthy.

I made my own food and was actually getting better at cooking. Most of the time it was pasta or chicken and rice, but it was a lot better than stopping to get the fried food that was sold next to my work. I walked fifteen minutes to work instead of catching a bus.

I had not expected to be happy, but pregnancy was one of the best things that ever happened to me. I planned on being depressed, lonely and angry at the word for taking away who I loved.

I was lonely, but I was friendly with a few people at work. They didn't really ask questions about the pregnancy, so I liked them enough. They were no Nina and Peter, but they were still nice people. My closest friend was a girl named Mila.

Mila was twenty five and a writer who worked in the bookstore to pay the bills. She was a little eccentric; she had a lot of piercings and tattoos and part of her hair was dyed green.

But she didn't ask a lot of questions and always offered me a ride home from work. Especially as I got bigger, she made sure I wasn't working too hard.

I got pretty big, too. According to my scale, I gained thirty pounds. But it all went to my stomach. My doctor told me that I was in the normal range and I was doing fine. My baby would probably just be big and it might be genetic.

I didn't think it was genetic, as Harry hadn't been a particularly large man and I wasn't a very big person either, but as long as I was normal and healthy, I didn't really care. The baby was healthy too and I got to see it on screen twice. I didn't want to find out if it was a boy or girl, because I wanted the surprise.

And a surprise it was. In the middle of a snowstorm two weeks before I was supposed to have the baby, I went into labor. Mila had offered to come with me if I wanted someone, and I had declined at the time. But when it actually came to be, I wanted someone there with me.

She came with hot chocolate and sandwiches since it was lunch time. I wasn't very hungry, but she told me to eat up, because they might not let me eat in the hospital.

"How do you know all this stuff?" I asked her. She didn't have any kids, but she'd been with her boyfriend, Stan, for 'nearly forever' as she had put it.

"I gave a baby up for adoption when I was sixteen," she said. "It was almost ten years ago and I still feel like it was yesterday."

"I didn't know." I said, feeling bad I might have dug up something she didn't want to talk about.

"No, you didn't," she said. "But I appreciate that you asked. His parents named him Kevin and he's nine now. They send me a picture every year."

"That's nice of them." I said. I ate my sandwich; chicken salad with grapes and walnuts.

"So, do you want to talk about the baby's father?" she asked, "Or is he mysterious?"

"No, I know who he is," I told her. "But he's not here... and it's not that he's neglecting us or stupid or something... he died."

"My God, I'm so sorry." she gasped. "That's terrible. I... Rosa, I'm sorry."

I nodded. "It's in the past," I said. "And I've got part of him here with me." I wrapped my arms around my large stomach, knowing it wouldn't be there very much longer.

She told me to rest, so I took a nap for an hour. When I got up, we went to the hospital and things started getting blurry.

About four hours later, they placed a very unhappy, pink, little boy in my arms. He was _gorgeous. _He had so much hair, and it was all dark and wild. I buried my nose in his hair, smelling it. He looked so much like Harry and it was such a painful, happy thing.

I didn't have a name for him, but I was working on it.

Finally, after three days, I settled on a name. I wanted to name it after a few different people- my father and Harry.

My father had passed away almost six months ago, from the brain cancer. I had been watching newspapers and knew it was coming, but seeing it in print had hurt. In the article, it had not even mentioned me, which I felt so sad over. But I didn't particularly like his first name. His middle name was William, which was a lot better.

So my boy was William Harry. William Harry Potter.

After our initial meeting, he was a lot happier. He was a content baby who was fine with lazing about most of the time.

With only one set of arms and one head, sometimes it got harder, but mostly I managed it on my own. I was able to take eight weeks off of work after having him, so I took advantage of that.

Mila was still working, but she loved to spend time with us, especially William. She had invited us out when he was about three weeks old for lunch. It was just before Christmas, so the restaurant was packed.

As we sat and ate, I was pretty absorbed in my food. I'd been up half the night and I was exhausted. As the bill came, I got more alert. Across the room I had spotted a man, with very familiar black hair and green eyes.

We'd locked eyes for a moment, and then the man was gone.

I was up in an instant- after him. When we got out of the restaurant- I called after him. "Harry!" I shouted. "HARRY!"

But no one was there. Mila came after me, concerned, but I tried to play it off as exhaustion.

Part of me still clung to the hope I was wrong.

Author's Note: So, yeah. I didn't plan on this. My (personal) end of this story is at Tonight's last chapter, but I guess this can be seen as an alternative ending. I fell in love with the idea when it was suggested to me in the reviews for Tonight. Probably will be no longer than 5 chapters long and it will get more interesting :) Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Ever since I saw the man that looked like Harry, I was on high alert. I wanted to see him again, if just to confirm what I saw. The man haunted me and made me look like a crazy person in public. I went on long walks around the city, waiting for a glimpse of him to show up.

With my luck, he was a tourist who was just visiting and had gone home by now. But still, every morning I tried a different coffee shop, a different route home.

Mila knew I was going a little crazy. She offered to watch William for me and give me an afternoon to relax and do some Christmas shopping since it was coming up.

I took her up on it, and tried to not think about the man I was looking for. I went to a mall and bought loads of stuff for William. I hadn't had a baby shower, so anything he needed I had to get, except for a few cute outfits from Mila.

I wanted to get him a few toys and maybe a mobile. I didn't have a lot of people to buy for this Christmas. Just William and Mila.

I ended up buying way more than I had planned, but that was fine. I knew he was far too young to appreciate Christmas so it was more for me.

I stopped in a restaurant on the other side of town, very far from where I lived, and got a gift certificate for Mila. The restaurant had been getting good reviews lately, and I thought that would be a nice gift.

I gave it to her when I returned home. It was close enough to Christmas and I wanted her to be able to use it when she wanted. "Thank you," she said, giving me a hug. "All right. Tomorrow night, we're going here."

"Mila..." I said. "I got that for you and Stan to use."

She shrugged. "He doesn't like to go out to eat- he's a chef. My little sister will come watch Will and we can go out for a few hours. Please, I think you need the time away."

I agreed to her plans, and the next day we went out. It was kind of nice getting dressed up. I washed my hair and brushed it straight. Pregnancy had done weird things to my hair, and it was now a lot curlier than before. I put on a skirt and sweater. Not a lot of things fit right at the moment.

She brought her sister, Allie, to watch William. I had a really hard time saying goodbye to him, but I would be back in two hours. He would be asleep for most of it too, so I knew he wouldn't miss me. Allie was seventeen and Mila said she was a good kid.

"Let's take a taxi," she said, hailing one. I didn't mind, it was a far walk. The only thing that put me off a little was that I couldn't look for the guy as much. "Why do you always look around so much?"

"I'm crazy." I told her. "That's why."

"You're looking for Will's dad, aren't you?" she asked.

"He's dead," I said. "But that guy last weekend... looked so much like him. And I know you think that I'm just dealing with my grief weird... but they could have been twins, Mila. Right down to the glasses."

"I don't think you're too crazy," she said slowly. "But I don't think you should be constantly searching for this guy, Rosa. What would you say to him if you found him anyways."

I had never thought about it. "I don't know," I admitted. "But I really want to. It's just something I have to do."

"Please just be careful. If you find him... he could be a bad person," she warned.

I nodded, ignoring it. I knew she wouldn't understand it. She was a great friend and was doing her best as a friend, but she would never get the whole situation. We got to the restaurant, which was lovely and fancy. We got a booth in the back next to a fireplace. The whole restaurant was really cozy. We had some privacy to talk.

"How did you end up here?" she asked.

"Well, you're full of questions today, aren't you?" I asked. She had not asked many questions until today.

"You don't want to talk about it?" she asked, shaking her head. "That's fine... I just guessed you might want to talk to someone about what happened. Why your boyfriend or fiance or whoever he was died, why you're in Canada on your own and not in England with your family or something."

I sighed. Mila would be the person that I trusted most with this information, but I wasn't sure if I was ready to talk about it. "I'm sorry, Mila," I said. "I want to tell you, but I've got it it all locked so far away."

"That's not healthy, Rosa," she warned me.

I swallowed. "I know," I admitted. "But what alternatives do I have?"

"Talk about it," she urged me.

I could not talk about Harry. Sometimes even looking at my son was too much, because he looked so much like his father. His eyes had even begun to lose their gray newborn color. They had started to turn green.

"I'm a twin," I told her. I could talk about Miles and Fiona, they were safe. "I have a brother named Miles. He's an art student in London. He's so talented. I know he's going to make it big. And I have an older sister- Fiona. She's... beautiful, one of the most beautiful person I've ever seen. She was going to school to be a teacher... but when I left she had just announced that she was pregnant. So... I don't know what she's doing now."

"Wow," she said. "I never imagined you had a twin. So your sister's baby and Will must be about the same age?"

"I don't know how pregnant she was," I told her. "But yeah... both born in the fall at least."

"Do you ever have plans to go back to England?" she asked. Our food came, and it looked amazing. She had gotten steak and I got a chicken and pasta dish.

"I can't," I said, shaking my head. I wanted to, so badly, but I couldn't.

"Oh," she said. I knew she didn't understand. She deserved to know the whole story but I just couldn't tell her.

There was a commotion as a waiter on the other side of the restaurant dropped a tray of drinks and they shattered, and we both turned to look. My eyes strayed to the bar, where only one man sat.

It was my guy, with the black hair. I recognized him immediately. "That's him!" I whispered quickly to Mila.

"Who?" she asked.

"The man at the bar is the one that looks like Will's dad," I informed her. "I have to talk to him."

"Rosa, sit down. Don't make a fool of yourself, please," she begged me. She reached out and grabbed my sleeve.

"Mila, I know you don't understand, but please. I will be right back," I got up and placed my napkin on my seat and walked to the bar.

He was alone, hunched over the bar drinking something dark. His hands were folded, and I couldn't quite see his face. I walked quickly and with purpose.

As I got closer, he looked up. We locked eyes and he jumped back. "Please don't come any closer!" he said, quickly. "You look too much like someone I know... knew."

Was it actually _him_? "Harry?" I asked, walking closer. He bolted though, straight out the door. I followed him.

"You're not real!" he yelled, trying to run away. I saw Mila dash up and follow me out the door.

"I am too!" I said, as I struggled to keep up with him. He was running again. "Slow down, and let me prove it to you."

"No!" he said, "Just leave me alone!"

"At least slow down!" I persisted. He was so close, I wasn't letting him get away. "I'm out of shape."

"ROSA!" I heard Mila off in the distance yelling. She was wearing high heels and would not run after us.

"If you really are Rosalin, then why are you out of shape?" he questioned, and I closed the gap slightly.

"Because having a baby can do that to you!" I shouted. That made him stop, and I bumped into him because I wasn't able to stop in time.

"You had a baby?" he asked, softly, looking at me again. It _was _Harry, it was! He was here and alive and I wasn't delusional or crazy.

I was panting and it took a moment to catch my breath. "Yeah, I did."

"I thought you were dead," he said. "Kingsley told me you died from the allergic reaction to Erumpent fluid! You went into a coma and they couldn't pull you out!"

"Well he told me one of the attackers got you. I've got your watch! I thought you had been killed!"

"No," he shook his head. "They just knocked me unconscious."

"Oh my God," we said, at the same time. He ran to be right in front of me, and cupped my face in his hands. He kissed me, and it was feverish. Tears rolled down my eyes and I could feel the sobs coming. He held me so close to him I didn't know it was possible.

Mila had caught up to us at this point. "Rosa," she asked, "What the hell is going on?"

"This is Will's dad," I said through tears. "He's alive."

"Will?" Harry asked, excitedly. "Is that...?" 

"Your son," I said. "William James."

He kissed me again. "Oh my God," he said again, placing his head in his hands.

"I thought you said he was dead?" she asked, looking hurt.

Now she thought I lied to her. I looked terrible like this.

"I thought he was," I explained, "And he thought that I was."

"How the hell did this...?" she trailed off, just looking so confused.

"It's a really long story," Harry said, wiping the tears off his face. "Basically, we got involved in the government in a way we shouldn't have and they convinced us that the other was dead and relocated us here. I'm Harry, by the way."

Mila shook his hand reluctantly. "Mila Albain. I..."

"I'm sorry, Mila, that's all I can tell you," I said. "I really am... I..."

I could see that she was hurt and it hurt me. "Fine," she said, looking down. "Go home. Will deserves to meet his dad."

I handed her twenty dollars for dinner, gave her a hug, and left. Harry had hailed a cab and helped me into it. I put myself nearly on top of him, just to be sure he was real. I was still in shock of what had just happened.

"I thought you were gone," I told him. "I thought I would never see you again and that killed me. I thought William would never have a daddy."

"I know, he said, kissing my neck, "I know, me too. But I'm here now and we can be together and it's going to be alright."

I was still crying, but it was slowing down. I had to direct the cab driver to my apartment, which was all the way across the city.

"Kingsley must have been really stupid to put us in the same city." I commented. I was so furious with Kingsley that if I ever saw him again I would hurt him.

"Or really smart," he explained. "I mean, really, what's the chance two people would see each other in a city? I mean, this surely isn't a large city, but there's tons of people here nonetheless. The chances of us finding each other were incredibly slim."

I just shook my head. I was so overwhelmed but grateful and I couldn't wait for him to meet our child. The cab pulled up outside my apartment building and Harry handed him money.

"I'm going to send my babysitter home and then you can come in," I said. "Just go down the hall and once you see her leave come in."

I told Allie there was a cab waiting downstairs for her and handed her a twenty dollar bill. She left pretty quickly after that, and I went into my bedroom to get Will. I held him to my chest and rocked him back and forth.

I heard the apartment door shut, and Harry came in. He saw the baby in my arms, and came right over. He followed me as I sat on the couch. "He's so little," he commented.

"He's about three and a half weeks old," I said, handing Will to him. I showed him how to hold his hand behind his neck and support him.

Will opened his eyes and blinked at Harry. "Oh my God," Harry repeated. "I'm a father."

I began to cry. I never thought this moment would happen, and here it was. This was the greated thing that could ever happen to me and I was so grateful it did.

~,~

I woke up a few times during that night to feed Will. As I sat up in bed, I marveled at the sight next to me, a half naked Harry. I ran my hand over his bare back, trying to memorize everything about him.

"I can't believe you're really here," I murmured to him after placing Will back in his bassinet.

He turned and faced me, just waking up from sleep. "I can't believe it either," he said, smiling. "I keep thinking this is all a dream and I'll wake up back in my apartment, alone."

He had spent an hour with Will earlier, before he really needed to go back to sleep. He slept on Harry's chest for awhile, and they were beautiful together. I was a little jealous, it had taken me nine months of preparing to be a mum. He had half an hour.

I thought about how much time we had lost, and how much things had changed in that time. I wondered what things were like in England. Talking to Mila today about my siblings had dug up some stuff and I missed them.

"Harry," I said, softly. His eyes were shut but his breathing was irregular.

"Hmm, Rosa?" he asked without opening his eyes.

"Can we go back to England?"

Author's Note: Awesome, you guys are really awesome. I'm blown away with all the support this story has got in the two days it's been up. Thank you so much, I've got the best readers anywhere. But can y'all do me a favor? If you haven't, go check out my other story, Mindless. I'm really proud of it and it's got the same amount of followers in five chapters as this has in one. Thank you all. Let me know what you think :)


	3. Chapter 3

"England?" he asked, at breakfast the next morning. I'd fallen asleep again and woken up to find him in the kitchen, cooking eggs.

I nodded. "You know, where we're from," I explained.

"Rosa," he groaned. "You know we're not allowed to go back there. One sighting of us and the government's in deep shite. Kingsley let us live here. We're lucky."

"But my siblings," I said. "They won't tell a soul."

He sighed.

"Look, both of my parents are dead," I explained. I could feel the tears burning through my eyes.

"Both?" he asked, turning around.

I nodded. "I'd been watching the newspapers. Dad died at the end of June, and Mum died a few weeks later. The obituary didn't state why. Broken heart, probably..."

It had killed me when I read that. This time last year, we were the perfect family. Only twelve months later, I was an orphan and a mother.

"I"m so sorry," he said, wrapping his arms around me and trying to soothe me. "I imagined your dad had, but I had no idea about your mum."

I nodded, a few tears spilling out of my eyes and onto his shirt. I wiped my eyes; I did not want to cry. Things were so good right now, after I found out Harry was alive.

"I just want to go visit my sister and brother," I explained. "That's it. They've no contact with the magical world. We'll be fine. Please,"

He sat down to eat, and I could see him thinking about it. "We'll have to use Muggle transportation if we go," he said.

I didn't really care how we got there. I would have walked if it meant I could see Miles and Fiona. Of course, I had no idea where they would be, but... that was a problem to solve another day. Today, I was just glad we could go.

"When shall we leave?" I asked, a smile overtaking my face. Everything was _perfect_.

Will cried in the other room, and Harry was up and after him. He carried him into the living room, nuzzling his face into William's fuzzy hair. I had tears in my eyes from this wonderful sight. I had never predicted this would happen, but the happiness coursed through every fiber of my being. I felt so alive.

"Tomorrow's Christmas," I said

He looked up, a bit dumbfounded. "Tomorrow's Christmas..." he repeated."Oh my God. Wow. I have to get you gifts."

"Don't worry about it," I told him, kneeling on the couch next to him. The greatest gift I had ever gotten was him at the bar yesterday. "I think we've both got a huge gift of being back together."

He leaned over and kissed me. I could get so lost in his tender kisses, but Will cooed. He was probably hungry. Harry pulled away, and turned his attention to Will.

"Well, I've got to at least get him something," he said, his eyes never leaving the small infant's body.

I didn't want him to leave. It would be a long time before I could handle being apart from him. I was still afraid that if he left, he would disappear back into the city and I wouldn't be able to find him again.

"We can go together," I suggested.

He looked at me and smiled. "I promise I'm going to come back, Rosa," he told me, squeezing my arm in reassurance. "How could I ever leave you two now that I know you're real?"

I shrugged. "I'm sorry," I admitted, looking down. I was probably just being stupid.

"I can take William with me if you want assurance I'll come back?" he offered.

My heart just about stopped. Obviously, I was going to have an anxiety problem now. I shook my head. "Please don't," I begged. If he didn't come back, I at least wanted to have my baby.

"All right," he said. "I will leave him with you. I'll be back in a few hours."

He was gone, just like that. He hadn't ever answered my question about when we were leaving, but it had to be soon. I didn't want to let my mind dwell on what it might be like seeing Miles and Fiona after all this time.

While he was gone, I tried to keep busy. I fed Will, bathed him and dressed him. He was still sleeping a lot, so I put him in his bassinet and did a little housework. I made the bed, washed some dishes, and put together a stew. It would be our Christmas dinner.

Out the window, snow began to fall. It was not sticking very well to the ground, but it looked beautiful in the air. It was almost magical, I thought.

Harry came back around lunch time, with two big bags of stuff for Will and locked himself in the bedroom to wrap presents. Even though we weren't in the same room, having him in the apartment calmed me. I turned the radio on and set it to a Christmas station.

Eventually, Harry came out carrying boxes wrapped in brightly colored paper. I stood against the kitchen counter, watching with amusement as he arranged them in the living room. He turned, having felt my eyes on him, and grinned back.

"You're spoiling him," I observed. I had only bought a few things for him.

He grinned. "Making up for lost time," he said, wrapping an arm around my waist and pulling me close to him.

"He's only three weeks old," I reminded him, running my fingers through his hair.

"I know," he kissed me, trying to distract me. "I'm going to call a travel agent and see how quickly we can get to England. May I use your phone?"

"Please," I said. I got a phone book for him, and he started looking. I sat at the kitchen table with him as he made a few calls.

It took a few hours, and quite a bit of money, but we had a flight. "We will be in England on the twenty eighth," he announced. "For your birthday."

"Oh," I said. I'd forgotten about my birthday... but now I couldn't wait for it.

Time passed quickly, and we spent most of the afternoon learning about what had happened in the last nine months of each other's lives. He worked as a line cook in a restaurant way on the other side of town. He lived in a small apartment on top of the restaurant. Two women had come into his life since he thought I died, but neither stuck around for very long. He told me they didn't mean much to him and I believed him.

I told him about my job at the bookstore and my pregnancy. He had a lot of questions for me; did I know what I was having? What did I crave? I told him about the weeks where I longed for my mother's mashed potatoes. They were all I wanted.

It was a good Christmas Eve.

~.~

We actually slept pretty late on Christmas morning. There was no excitement from Will; of course, he was far too young to know what was going on. But we knew, and opened presents for him. Harry had gone nuts, getting him all sorts of clothing and toys. Most of the toys would not be useful to him for months, but I didn't tell him that.

The last present he'd given me was a really small box. I wondered if it were a pacifier or something. I pealed off the red paper, and found a jewelry box.

"What's this?" I asked. Will didn't need jewelry.

"It's for you," he explained. "Open it."

I picked it up, curious. "But I thought we weren't exchanging presents," I said. I was a little embarrassed I had nothing to give him.

"My present is right here," he said, taking Will out of my arms. "Now, open it."

I did, and it was a small diamond ring. Was this an engagement ring? He wasn't down on his knee, so I couldn't be sure. I didn't want to say anything until I knew for certain.

He was quiet while I examined it. It was simple and gold, with one diamond in the middle. I loved it.

"Is this-?" I stopped, hoping he'd reassure me.

"Would you like it to be?" he asked, scooting closer and taking the ring into his own hand. "I know that we've only returned to each other's lives in the last two days, but... I would really like to have you in my life forever."

I smiled, and nodded. There would be no one else for me.

"So, Rosalin, will you marry me?" he asked to make it official.

I nodded again. "Yes, I will."

He slipped the ring onto my finger and kissed me. "Thank you," he said. "For being persistent and stalking me down."

I laughed, and smiled. This might be one of the best Christmases ever.

~.~

Our journey began on the twenty seventh, as we made our way to the airport. We had a few layovers, and it was a little nerve wracking to fly with such a young baby. I was afraid he would cry as we took off, but he slept through it and only cried for a minute.

The next morning, because of time differences, we landed in London. It was raining, of course, but I wouldn't have had it any other way. "Does it feel like home to you?" I asked him.

He shrugged. "Not anymore," he admitted. "But neither does Halifax. Home's where you and Will are now."

My heart just about melted. Harry got us a cab and we went to the hotel to drop our stuff. From there, we would figure what else to do. I used the hotel phone to call my house, and I wondered if anyone still lived there. The old answering machine was on, and hearing my father's voice say they weren't home made me start to cry. I didn't leave a message, because I wanted to talk to them directly.

I knew both Fiona and Miles had mobile phones, but it took me awhile to piece them together. I rarely called them, and hadn't used the numbers in more than a year. I just remembered that miles had a lot of sevens in it, and pieced it together.

His phone went straight to his voice mail, so I couldn't be sure it was his. Again, I didn't leave a message. I was afraid that leaving a message would freak them out.

I leaned back against Harry, a little frustrated. "They'll call back," he said. "It is a weekday and they might be working. Miles might be in class."

He was being rational, I knew, so I tried to bite back my frustration. "Thank you," I said.

"We're not far from the graveyard where they supposedly buried you," he said. "I'd like to go see it."

"Where'd they bury you?" I asked.

He shrugged. "I think in I'm supposedly in the crypt of the Ministry," he said.

"Of course you are," I said, shaking my head. I knew this would be morbid, but I was intrigued. "I'm interested as well."

"We have to put on disguises," he said. "And we can't use magical glamor charms this time."

He pulled a wig out of his bag. I had no idea where it came from, and I didn't really want to know. But now, I was blonde, with long, flowing hair, and he was a ginger.

"You look really, really awful," I told him, laughing at the ridiculousness of it all.

"And you probably shouldn't dye your hair blonde," he said. He helped me into my coat, and made sure Will was well bundled up. "Let's go," he said.

We took a train for about half an hour, then a taxi, and we were in a graveyard. The rain from earlier had turned to snow, but we were well protected. We had no idea where my headstone was.

It took us about forty minutes to find it. A large, gray stone with my name on it.

_Rosalin Adelaide King_

_28 December 1982 – 17 March 2000_

_A Daughter, Sister, Friendship_

_taken from us too soon_

Beneath it were a few bouquets of flowers. I recognized a tag on one of them as belonging to Miles. My breath hitched, he'd been here recently. I kneeled down in front of the stone, pressing my fingers over the cold marble.

Although we were the only ones in the cemetery in the near hour we'd been there, we were not alone anymore. I heard snow crunching under someone's feet and turned around to see who it was.

I gasped, Peter stood behind us. Of course, Peter had no idea who we are, even with our terrible disguises. He carried a bouquet of roses in his hand.

He'd changed a lot in the last year. His frame had filled out, he was far more muscular. I took that as he'd joined the Aurors. His hair was a bit longer, and he looked a lot more mature.

"Hello" he said, coming up behind us.

"Hi," Harry said, stepping aside.

"Did you know her?" he asked, kneeling on the ground and facing the grave.

I looked to Harry, and we exchanged a glance. I really wanted to rip off my wig and reveal my identity to him. I tried to beg him without using words. He nodded, and I tugged on the blond hair, sliding it off my head.

"Yeah," I said. My heart beat wildly in my chest as I waited for him to recognize me. Finally, he turned his head to look at me.

As we locked eyes, he jumped back, and fell over. Harry was closer to him and gave him a hand up. As soon as he was stable on two feet, he launched himself at me. "You're not a ghost!" he yelled, as he did not pass through me when our bodies collided. He grabbed his face and kissed me. I kissed him back, relief and familiarity washing through me. He still smelled and tasted the same.

I laughed as he pulled away, "Be careful, you're squishing Will!" I cautioned, placing my hand protectively over his body in his carrier on my chest.

"I'm sorry," he said, turning to Harry. "If you're here together, that must mean you're... together. Holy Shite, you're alive, both of you." He actually went over and gave Harry a hug. Then, Peter turned to me, tears in his eyes. "Did you say Will?"

I nodded, and took the scarf away from his carrier. "Will." I knew he could only see Will's black hair and small fist, but he would know what I meant.

"You had a baby!" he said. "Holy shite, oh my God, I didn't even know you were alive and you had a baby!" he put his hand over his chest. I knew this was hard for him to handle, so I put my hand on his back.

"It's rather cold out here for Will, would you mind if we moved this somewhere warmer? Perhaps the café down the street at the cafe?"

"Yeah, of course," Peter said. "This is the greatest day of my life. I can't believe this. If this is a dream, I don't ever want to wake up."

"It's not a dream," I promised. "It's real, Peter."

He grinned, and we all walked towards the exit. What a lovely day this was.

Author's Note: You guys are awesome. I'll work on answering reviews. Sorry for getting so behind on them. Updates are going to slow down for the next week- I'm not going to update until next weekend. I know that makes me a bad author, but having the flu and being out of school for almost a week left me with a ton of work to make up and semester exams are next week. So basically, I have to give up all my fun stuff. But I will update next weekend. Hope you don't mind too much... Thanks to karmonblake for the beta. Let me know what you think of the story! 


	4. Chapter 4

We walked to the cafe, and I wasn't worried about anyone seeing us here. We were in a very Muggle area. A waitress seated us in the corner, which was perfect because it meant we had a little privacy.

"How have you been?" I asked Peter.

"Fine," he said. "Working hard with the Aurors... I've got my own flat in Diagon Alley. If you need somewhere to stay, I've got an extra room."

"Thanks, Peter," I said. "But technically we're not even supposed to be in the country. Being so close to everything like that would be stupid. We're here to see Miles and Fiona and then we've got to leave."

"You're leaving?" he asked. "Where? When?"

The waitress came then. They ordered teas, and I got a hot chocolate and some bread. I was starving.

"Canada," Harry said. "That's... where we live now."

"What happened?" he asked. "I need to know."

"Peter..." I groaned. "It's complicated, okay? I can't tell you much. I don't understand much of it. But we couldn't stay in England after what happened. It was decided for us."

"By who?" he asked.

"Kingsley," I explained. "I don't want to be in Canada. I want to be here with what's left of my family and my friends, but I know I can't."

"So you two have just been sitting in Canada living a lovely life while we suffered here?" he asked. "I thought you were dead."

I was getting really frustrated with him. This was not going as well as I thought it had been going. "I didn't know Harry was alive until about a week ago. We were in the same city but different parts and had no idea each other existed," I explained.

"So you had Will without any help?" he asked.

I nodded. "It hasn't exactly been us living out the dream, Peter," I said.

"I'm sorry," he said. I leaned over and gave him a hug. "I...don't even know. I'm sorry. I feel like I'm all over the place."

"It's okay," I assured him. He was probably a good training for what I would encounter later with Miles and Fiona.

"Can I hold Will?" he asked me. His interest in Will made me happy, so I picked Will up out of the sling he was in and showed Peter how to hold him correctly.

"He looks just like you two," he noted. "He's... beautiful."

I smiled, proud of Will. I picked up some bread that the waitress had brought and began to eat it. When Peter was done holding him, Harry took him for a bit so I could eat.

"What's been going on here?" I asked. "How's Auror training? Have you got a girlfriend? How's Nina?"

"Auror training's been keeping me busy," he said. "But... it's nice. I have a few friends within the group and it's almost like a little family. I needed that."

I grabbed his hand and squeezed it. "I'm glad," I told him.

"And no girlfriend..." he said. "Too busy."

I stared at him, analyzing his face. "Really?" I asked.

"I'm training six days a week and on Sundays I've got to go visit my family. I honestly haven't got the time," he explained. "Maybe next year, after my training eases up a bit."

I nodded. "And Nina?" I asked.

He sighed. "We've... sort of had a falling out," he said.

I didn't surprise me, to be honest. "I'm sorry," I said.

He shrugged. "I... she's been pretty stupid about her relationship with Andrew and over you and... I dunno. We both snapped at the same time and it wasn't pretty."

Last year right now, we were the best of friends. Another thing that had come crashing down over the past year.

"But she's well?" I asked.

"She said she was happy with her life," he told me. "I... that's all I know. I haven't talked to her in a few months."

I just pursed my lips. I missed Nina, I truly did. And things would never be the same again.

I think I realized that more and more as we talked. He was a wonderful person, but he was not the Peter that I came to see. I was a little preoccupied throughout the rest of our time together, but Harry and Peter made small talk.

Harry paid for our bill and we walked outside. We walked down the street, I wasn't sure where.

"Will I see you again?" he asked.

It took me a minute to think. I honestly didn't know the answer. "I hope so," I said, unsure of the truth.

"Me too," he said. He gave me a hug, and I realized we were parting ways. He kissed me on the cheek this time, and held me a moment too long.

In that moment, I examined him. If last March had never happened, we would probably be together now, I thought. We would be doing something fun instead of this.

"I love you, Peter," I told him.

"You too," He said. I stood there in the street with Harry, snow beginning to fall on us, and watched him walk away.

Harry hailed us a cab and I was quiet as we drove away. I tried to examine my feelings, but it was hard. Really hard. I knew Harry was taking it better than me so far, as he seemed more concerned about me. He had his arm around me and held me tightly.

"Are you okay?" he asked me when we got back into our hotel room. Will was asleep, so he took him from me and put him in his cot.

I sat down on the best. "I just..." I started. I needed to collect my words and it was hard.

"Wish things were different?" he asked, sitting next to me. He pulled me closer to him, trying to make me feel more secure, I was sure.

"No," I said. "I wish things weren't different. I was expecting everyone here to just freeze- and they haven't and then I realize that's such a selfish thing for me to want, you know? Them to stop living their lives because I've gone. And it's hard. This isn't what I want."

"What do you want, love?" he asked.

"The last year of my life back," I told him.

"You know that would get rid of Will, right?" he asked me. I brought my eyes up to his own, and looked into them.

"I love him," I said. "But I wouldn't even know about him. I want things to go back to how they should have been. I want to be at Gringotts right now, mid-apprenticeship. I want to share a flat with you on Diagon Alley and spend late nights talking about the future. I want to help Fiona out with raising her baby and go to art galleries where Miles stuff is displayed."

He kissed me softly. "I'm sorry," he said. We laid on the bed, nuzzled together, for awhile. "Do you still want to see Miles and Fiona?"

"That's why we're here, isn't it?" I asked.

"If you don't think it's a good idea, we don't have to. I don't mind." he said.

"I need a little while to think. I don't know what their reactions might be," I said.

"Just remember that I love you," he told me. I took a nap, because the jet lag was getting to me. I woke up a few hours later, just as the door opened and Harry came back in. He was carrying Will and a bag of food.

"What've you got?" I asked, sitting up.

"If there's one thing I missed about the city, it's the Indian food," he said.

I couldn't help but smile as he did. We ate the food and I did feel a little better.

"What're you thinking?" he asked. We had bathed Will and now Will was snuggled up on Harry's chest asleep.

"I want to go see the house," I said. "I want to know if they're still at the house."

"All right. Now might be a good time... if it's not them, it'll be dark enough we won't be seen."

So there we were, half an hour later. We'd taken a taxi to the end of the street and gotten out there. Now we were walking through the snow to the house that was so familiar to me. My eyes welled up in tears, but I brushed them away as they stung in the cold. Harry had Will wrapped up well in a carrier.

I saw smoke coming from the chimney, and there was a light on upstairs. As we got up the driveway, I saw that there were lights on in the kitchen as well. I gasped at the sight of my father's car in the driveway, but it had a bumper sticker on it, for the art school Miles was attending. Upon further inspection, I found a car seat in the backseat. It was Fiona's car, and she'd had the baby. I wondered if it was a boy or a girl.

"Will's got a cousin," I said, quietly to Harry. We creeped around the house and looked in the kitchen window.

Fiona stood at the kitchen sink, washing her hands. She looked older, her hair was shorter and she still carried weight from her pregnancy. After all this time, it was an amazing sight.

He pulled out two strings from his pocket. It took me a moment to place them. Extendable ears, from Weasley's Wizard Wheezes.

"Where did you get those?"I asked, taking one.

"For some strange reason, they were in my pocket before last March. I've been saving them for a good time," he explained.

I slipped one under the window sill and listened.

"Miles!" she called softly. "Dinner's ready!"

She placed two plates of pasta on the dining room table and he bound down the stairs.

"Quiet, Miles! I just got Lizzie to sleep," she said.

Miles looked older too, but not as much as Fiona. His hair was longer and he had a paint smudge on his face.

"Sorry," he said, smiling sheepishly. "This looks delicious."

"You think any food you don't have to cook is delicious," she laughed.

I watched quietly as he went to the fridge and came back with a beer. "Want one, Fi?"

"Nah," she said. "Lizzie'll be up in a few hours to eat."

They ate for a few minutes, and then Fiona said "Happy Birthday, Miles," she said. "Afraid I couldn't get you very much, but I made a cake for you."

He smiled. "Thanks," he said.

"And I called your mates from school and they'll take you out this weekend," she said. "I know I can't get you what you really want..."

He just shook his head. "You're did your best," he said. "Someday, it won't be as bad."

"She'd be nineteen today," Fiona said. "I mean, you know that. You are too. But... it's so hard without her."

I looked at Harry and he looked at me. "What do you think?" he asked.

I looked back at them. It would be the perfect time to go in. But I shook my head.

"What do you want to do?" he asked.

I tore my eyes away from them. "Let's go," I said. "Thank you."

He gave me a hug, and I walked away from the house. I couldn't do this.

~.~

I lay in bed that night, awake for hours. Eventually, Harry was asleep and Will was asleep and I was restless.

I needed to see them again. I wrote Harry a note that said I'd be back, I promised, and got dressed. I called a cab and took it to the house.

There were no lights on, but that was a good thing. I got the spare key from the gnome statue in the front yard and let myself in. The house still smelled the same.

The first thing I did was go to Dad's office. It was still his office, even though he hadn't been in it in six months. I sat in his chair and took a deep breath. It was such a good, familiar smell. I opened the draw of the desk, slowly so it wouldn't creak. Inside, I took the pen that had Dad's initials on it. It was the pen that had done all the important things, signed his marriage license to my Mum and our birth certificates.

I went through the draw. It was wrong, and I knew it, but I was intrigued. I found a ring that had belonged to my Mum. I remembered admiring it when I was younger, but it had gotten too small for her and Dad had never gotten around to resizing. I knew Fiona had probably taken all the things like Mum's pearl necklace and diamond stud earrings. I wanted this.

I tucked those things in my pocket, and crept upstairs. I went to Fiona's room first and sat on her bed next to her. She blinked and opened her eyes slightly. "Rosa?" she asked.

"Shh..." I soothed. "You're dreaming."

"Rosa!" she said, sitting up.

"You're dreaming, Fi," I said, quietly. "Lay back down."

She did, and looked at me through hazy eyes. "I miss you, Rosa. I can't do this without you. I'm a mum, I've got a spectacular little girl named Elizabeth and she's gorgeous but I can't do this."

"You're doing great," I told her. "You were born to do this."

"I miss you," she said. "All I have left is Miles."

"I know," I told her. "I know."

"I don't want this to be a dream," she said. "Take me with you."

"I can't," I informed her. "I wish I could be with you."

"I'll stay with you until you fall asleep," I promised.

I rubbed her hand as she resisted sleep. I knew that feeling all too well, the overwhelming exhaustion that came from being the sole caregiver of a newborn baby.

It only took a few minutes before she was asleep again. I tiptoed out of her room, and into Miles. He was asleep, much deeper than Fiona. I knew he would not wake.

"I love you, Miles," I told him. "I miss you so badly. But you're brilliant, little brother. You're amazing."

I watched him for a minute, as he slept. He looked so peaceful. I leaned down and kissed his cheek. I went over to his closet, and very slowly, so as not to wake him with the loud noises, took a sweatshirt out of his closet. He hadn't worn it in ages and I'd always wanted it. So I took it.

I crept out of the house, knowing it would be the last time I would ever be in here.

I made my way back to the hotel, knowing Harry would probably be angry with me. It was worth it. I cried the whole way back, but it was a good sort of cry. I felt like I'd gotten a lot off my chest.

I walked up to the hotel room as I calmed down. I was sure I looked terrible.

I could tell something was off when I walked down the hallway to our room. I reached in my pocket for the key card, and slid it through the door.

On the other side of the door, waiting for me, was Kingsley Shacklebolt.

Author's Note: Sorry it took so long! I slacked off studying for Latin by writing this :) Bit of a cliffhanger, eh? Anyways, I probably SHOULD go study, so that's all from me tonight. Let me know what you think! And go check out my blog, if you haven't already. Link on my profile. Thanks all!


	5. Chapter 5

"Hello," I said, nervously. My heart beat wildly in my chest and I could feel a surge of adrenaline.

"Come in," he said, stepping aside. As soon as I crossed the threshold, the door shut. I saw that Harry was awake, sitting on our bed with Will on his chest. Will was asleep, oblivious.

"Where have you been?" Harry hissed.

"I left a note," I explained, gesturing to the paper on the desk in the corner.

"I thought I made it clear to you _both _last March," Kingsley said. "That you were _not _to return to England no matter what."

He had aged a lot in the last nine months, that was for sure. His hair had rapidly become grayer. His age was not helped by the fact that he was not wearing his usual suit, but casual clothing.

I exchanged glances with Harry, who looked concerned. I didn't know what to say, and wanted him to take the lead.

"We had to come back," Harry said.

"How did you even find each other?" he asked.

"It's a small city," I said. "I caught a glimpse of him one night and went crazy until I could find him."

Harry chimed in, "You really should have expected that, when you sent us to the same place, Kingsley."

"And you were pregnant?" he asked.

"I didn't know it," I told him. "But yes, I was."

"And it's Harry's?" he asked.

Was he going blind along with the rapid aging? "Yes!" I told him. That he questioned that hurt me, and I felt a little violated. William was Harry's carbon copy, and it was blatantly obvious even from far away. I nearly glared at Kingsley, angry at him. The look on Harry's face wasn't much better.

"When did you find each other?" he asked.

"About ten days ago," Harry said. He sighed, and raked a hand through his hair. I wondered what he was thinking about, probably the same thing I was.

"How did you even know that we were here?" I asked.

"I've been monitoring the people you would go back to first," he told us. "Peter Walker, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, and your old house, Rosalin. I caught you when Peter found you earlier but it took me until now to find you. Good idea staying all the way out here, I didn't think to look for you out here. And not using magic- good job."

I didn't like his blatant attempt to pacify us with a compliment. It sounded so fake. I wondered what he was doing, watching our friends, was the reason we had to leave that serious?

Apparently, Harry didn't like the false compliment either."We haven't exactly got wands," Harry pointed out. "Rather hard to use magic without them."

"There are ways around it," Kingsley shrugged.

I watched Kingsley. I couldn't read his emotions and didn't know what he was up to. The worst possible thing I thought he could do was wipe our memories so we would never return here. But if he did that, I wouldn't even know. I would carry less emotional baggage, so maybe it might even be a good thing.

"Why did you take us away from here?" I asked. "And why did you have to separate us?"

"You would have been attacked had you stayed here," he said. "Not in the way the villages were being attacked, but you never would have been able to lead a normal life. What happened to you after that night would have changed your life forever in a terrible way. I did it because I wanted to save you. I was just trying to protect you, I promise."

"Why couldn't we at least be together?" Harry asked. "You almost made me miss watching my son grow up."

"If I had known about the child at the time, I would not have split you up. I thought it might be easier for you that way. **More** of a desire for a new life. If each of you thought the other was dead, I thought maybe it would be enough of a force of sadness for you to grieve and eventually move on and have less desire to come back to a place that would remind you of the other. Honestly, I had no bad intentions," he said.

"You took me away from my family," I choked as tears burnt my eyes. "Time I could have spent with my parents before they died and times my brother and sister needed me and couldn't have me. You took me away from someone I loved during a time when I needed him more than anything. So excuse me when I don't believe you saying you had no bad intentions." Harry nodded his head in agreement, almost staring daggers at Kingsley.

Kingsley sighed. "Would you think the situation was better if I said I am sorry? That I wish it didn't have to be this way? I can say I'm sorry, but it won't change much, and I do wish there was another way. Unfortunately,you cannot see your family or your friends. You cannot stay here. I want you out of here on the first flight across the ocean tomorrow. I'll make sure you have tickets. I'm sorry, you may no longer stay in England."

Harry started to grind his teeth. I could tell he was frustrated. I was too. But how could I leave my family and friends again without being lost in pain? Suddenly, I had an idea to make myself feel a little better about this. And Kingsley had better agree to it.

"I have one more thing I want to do," I said. "And you can have no objections to it, as we won't come in contact with anyone who knew or could recognize us."

"What?" he asked.

"My brother has some artwork on display at a gallery in London," I explained. "I would like to go buy a piece. Something to put in our apartment back home and that way I have a piece of my brother with me at home."

He nodded. "I want you there as soon as it opens. You two will not be in England tomorrow evening, and if you are, then there will be serious consequences. I'm not afraid "

When I woke up, it was nearly eleven in the morning. Harry wasn't next to me and Will wasn't in his cot, so I immediately got up to look for them. They weren't in the bathroom and I began to panic. Where could they go?

All Harry's stuff was still here, so I knew he had not gone far, but anxiety still plagued me.

I got dressed for the day, praying that they would be back soon. I was nervous and on edge. Every noise I heard I thought was them, but it was just the sounds of the hotel.

Twenty minutes later, the door opened and Harry walked in.

"Where have you been?" I asked, running up to him. I took Will from him and held him close to me.

"Not so fun being the one who is left behind, is it?" he asked me.

I could sense that he was angry about last night, and now that I had been the one left behind, I could understand it. "I'm sorry," I told him. "I meant to be back before you woke up."

"You were going to hide it from me?" he asked.

"No!" I exclaimed. "I just... it would have been easier to ask for forgiveness than permission. I had to go see them once more, I couldn't deal with it. And I took some things from the house that I knew they wouldn't miss. It was something I had to do. I didn't mean to hurt or scare you. I left a note in case you woke up."

"If we want this to work," he said slowly. "Then we can't have secrets like that."

I closed the distance between us with a few steps, and hugged him. "Never again," I told him, cupping his face in my hands.

He leaned down and kissed me. "Thank you," he said. We took a moment to appreciate that we were back together. A month ago, I never would have predicted this.

"Where did you go?" I asked.

"I got us food," he said. "And our flight leaves at five tonight."

I sighed. So we had about four hours until we needed to be at the airport. In that time we needed to pack up and go to the art gallery.

I devoured the food Harry got and started to pack our stuff up. We hadn't brought much, but I didn't want to leave and that made it so much harder to pack. The idea that I was leaving England, my true home, for the very last time in a short number of hours made me a little sick to my stomach. Or it could have been the food.

Harry was reading the free newspaper that had been slipped under our door this morning. "Rosalin?" he called. "Come look at this."

I came up behind him so I could see what he wanted me to see. It was an engagement announcement for a Ms. Hermione Granger and Mr. Ronald Weasley. At the top was a picture of them, and I could tell it was recent because they looked a lot different than they had last time I saw them.

He was looking at the picture, a little mesmerized. It hit me that all of the people we had gotten to see here were my friends or family. He had not seen one person that meant anything to him. I was so selfish.

"I'm so sorry we didn't get to see any of your friends," I told him. "It's not fair."

He just shook his head and tore his eyes away from the paper. "It's not worth trying now," he told me. "And it's not your fault. That's just how things worked out, but it's nice to know that they're okay."

I nodded. "I'm glad they're happy," I told him.

"Me too," he agreed. "They deserve it."

"You deserve happiness," I told him. "Are you happy?"

I was honestly curious about it. Was I happy? Yeah, I guessed so. I wasn't the happiest person, I'd had too much taken away from me. But I was lucky to have Will and Harry.

"I'll be happier in a few months," he explained. "When this trip gets further behind us. I can't stand being here and not getting to see my friends. I want to go back and move on with my life. I'm thinking about going back to school."

"Oh?" I asked.

"Yeah," he nodded. "I'm not sure for what. I can't imagine myself as a line cook forever. Maybe go into something like medicine or law... Set up a nice life for the both of us."

I smiled and ran my fingers through his hair. "I think that's a great idea, Harry."

"Thank you," he said. He looked up at me through his fringe, which needed a cutting. "And I don't want you to think that I'm not happy with what I have. You and Will... you two are great. My life has drastically improved over the past two weeks."

"Mine too," I admitted.

"So why don't we get packed up and get on our way?" he asked.

I nodded. "A lovely idea," I told him.

An hour and a half later, I was at the art gallery while Harry waited in a taxi with Will and our stuff.

It was a typical artsy place, with a very minimalistic set up and lots of white. I scanned the room looking for Miles' style of art, and finally found a few pieces in a corner.

I wanted to buy them all, but knew I couldn't. I had to pick one out of the four pieces of art. The one that appealed to me most was a picture of a stone hitting water and causing all sorts of ripples. I thought it was a good metaphor for my life right now. My life was a mess, as I rode out the last of the ripples. I could look forward to the calm that would follow.

"Would you like to buy it?" A lady asked me after I had admired it for a few minutes. She had an impossibly tiny waist and wore very high heels.

"Yes, please." I said.

"Oh, good. Believe me, this artist will appreciate it," she said, walking over to a cash register. Her high heels clicked along the floor as she walked.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Mmhm. Poor kid's had a rough year. Both parents and his sister died within months of each other. And his sister's a single mum, I think he helps her out a lot. Pretty sad story,"

"That's terrible," I told her. "Is there any way I can donate more?"

"Sure," she said. "He'll get anything directly. Want an envelope?"

I nodded and took out my checkbook. I wondered how much I could give and have it be reasonable. What did they need? What could I contribute?

I settled on £2000. That would not go unnoticed and I hoped he would reach out to me. I wrote a note on the inside flap on the envelope.

_Thank you for the art (and the sweatshirt)_

My name and new address was on the corner of the check. Miles and Fiona had everything they needed to find me now, and I desperately hoped they would reach out.

After that, I ran back to the taxi. It had begun to rain, of course, and we had a flight to catch.

~.~

We entered my apartment about fifteen hours later. My phone lit up with messages from Mila, concerned she hadn't heard from me in a few days. I would call her back later.

The first thing on my agenda was to put Will in bed. I'd slept a bit on the plane, so I made some breakfast for Harry and I because we were starving.

We sat on the couch together, curled up as we ate our pancakes.

"Thank you," I said.

"Hmm?" he asked.

"For organizing the trip to England," I said. "For being you."

"Oh," he said. "Well, I'm glad."

"I know we said no secrets," I said, quietly. "Which is why I'm telling you this now. I gave some extra money to Miles."

"How... much extra?" he asked.

"About two thousand pounds," I said.

"You had two thousand pounds on you this morning?" he asked.

His voice was level and calm. I could tell he wasn't angry and it reassured me. "Through a check," I said.

"A check that had your name and address on it?" he asked.

I nodded, starting to get afraid of his reaction. But he surprised me by laughing. "What's funny?" I asked.

"You're really good," he said. "You completely got around Kingsley. I love you, Rosalin King."

I grinned. "I love you too," I said, quietly.

"I look forward to our future," he admitted, "I propose it begins tomorrow."

"How?" I asked.

"Let's go out, buy new clothes, get new haircuts. Maybe start planning the wedding," he suggested.

Those sounded like they could be done. "Sounds reasonable," I said.

"What do you think of a spring wedding?" he asked.

"Sounds lovely," I told him.

"I'm glad. Maybe we could go somewhere warm and tropical for our honeymoon."

I smiled. That sounded like a great idea to me. "What else is on the to do for our new lives?"

"Well, I would like to go back to school. I'll aim for the fall semester, I think. I still need to figure out what I want to do. What do you want to do?"

"I'd like to stay home with Will for awhile," I said. "If that's financially possible."

"I think so," he told me. "And maybe since you're home, it might be a good time to have another baby?"

I laughed at him. "Ask me in a year or two," I told him.

"But it could be arranged?" he asked eagerly.

I smiled. "I believe it could," I said. 

"I can't wait for our new lives," he said. "I love you Rosalin King."

"I love you Harry Potter."

We grinned at each other and leaned in for a kiss. Tomorrow, our lives would begin again, and I knew we could face anything together.

Author's Note: The end! I know, you're all sad, but I think I've given a better ending to Tomorrow. It's happier, at least. Thanks to potter-reading-coastie, who helped me out with the first part of this chapter :) Also, thanks to all my supportive readers: ffanfiction, potter-reading-coastie, snakesandemeralds, xxalesanaxx, LivingInTheClouds, Laura Beth loves Jesus, Shine Bright Little Star, Who Are You What Do You Want, you go girl, and Kat. I'm sure I've forgotten someone and I apologize. Please let me know what you think of this chapter! If you haven't yet, I encourage you to go read my other story, Mindless! Thanks everyone!


	6. Tomorrow's Tomorrow Chapter 1

Miles' Point of View:

It was the simple act of packing up my closet that brought my whole world to a halt. It began simply, as a box in the closet fell to the ground.

I wasn't looking forward to what I was doing at all, so I felt a little hostility to the box. It wasn't closed, so things had spilled all over the carpet. As I leaned down to make some sense of the mess, I sighed. Fiona had told me to come get the rest of my stuff out of my old bedroom. She and her husband, David, needed to convert the room into a nursery.

Amidst the rubble of the box, I recognized it as being from the year I was nineteen. I saw an envelope. It was sealed, and that intrigued me, so I took a moment to investigate.

I recklessly broke through the flap, only to find something that brought me way back. Well, not way back, but about ten years. It was a check I received when I was nineteen as payment for some art. However, it wasn't a normal check, it was for a huge amount, two thousand pounds. Then, that was an astronomical amount of money. I had felt sure at the time that it was a scam. They were just writing it so that when I tried to cash it they would have access to my information or something. I wasn't even sure if that was possible, but ten years ago I had been stupid and nervous about it.

Now, I saw what this really was. At the top was the name of the person that sent me the check. It read Rosa King and gave an address somewhere in Canada. My breath hitched.

I knew my twin sister was dead, but I still tried to discern if it was her handwriting. It had been so long since I had seen some of her handwriting that I couldn't quite recall. Turning my attention back to the box that had led me to this, I was able to find a letter she had written me while she was away at school. The handwriting matched up perfectly.

Was I going insane, I wondered? Was this some hallucination? Because this check was making it look like my sister might be alive. It was impossible. She had died in a stupid accident with her stupid boyfriend more than ten years ago. If I was to show it to anyone else, they would tell me that I was being silly and that it was just a cruel coincidence that someone in Canada had the same name and the same handwriting. I slipped it back in the envelope I had taken it out of.

I couldn't let myself dwell on the possibility of her being really my sister. Maybe she really was just a scam.

But something I saw as I returned the check to the envelope convinced me otherwise. In the same handwriting it read_...Thank you for the art (and the sweatshirt)_.

I knew immediately that this was legitimate. I had a sweatshirt of mine go missing all those years ago, and it was one that Rosa had always tried to steal. I had thought it was a really strange coincidence at the time, but had brushed it off as a simple loss. Now it just opened up more questions to me.

"Miles?" Fiona asked, and I could hear her footsteps coming down the hall towards my room. "Are you almost done?"

I tucked the envelope into my pocket and stood up, just as she got to the doorway. "Yes," I said. "All set."

"Great," she said.

~.~

It was later, and I was in my own flat, when I thought of Rosa again. She had missed so much. I had finished art school and my work was selling pretty well in the local galleries. I made enough off of that to live, and combining my commissions with my girlfriend's salary, we had a pretty good living. Eva and I had been dating for two years and I loved her a lot.

Rosa had missed watching Fi's daughter, Lizzie, grow up. Lizzie and I were pretty close, considering I was the only male figure in her life until she was seven. She was funny and smart, and reminded me a lot of Rosa at times. She had the same curiosity and intense stubbornness.

Rosa also had missed Fi's growing up. Of course, having a child had helped her mature a lot. She hadn't become the teacher she was attempting when Rosa was still alive, but had opened up her own daycare. She was really successful and I was proud of her. Together, we had come through a really hard time. The two years immediately following Rosa, Dad, and Mum's death had been absolutely terrible. After our inheritances ran out, I was working two jobs along with going to school. Fi hadn't been able to work because of Lizzie; it was more expensive to put her in day care than she would make working. But we had soldiered on, and things were much better now.

And Rosa had missed all of that, whether this other Rosa was my sister or not. She had missed things that she would have undoubtedly been there for. She missed Fiona's wedding. I could imagine her and Lizzie would have been great friends. I hadn't thought about her in depth in a long time, and doing so did make me ache. I missed her so much.

It wasn't long until Eva came home and I got started on dinner. I wanted desperately to tell her about the check, but wasn't sure what she would think. Maybe she would think I was going insane.

"I need to talk to you about something," I said to her, over dinner. After much internal deliberation I knew I had to tell her. She would probably know what to do.

"Oh?" she asked, looking interested.

"Just... hear me out. If I sound like a nutter, I know..." I started. I explained the whole situation to her, and was pleased to watch her listen intently. I could tell from her eyes she didn't think I was crazy.

"I think you should go to Canada then," she said. "I mean... if it's your sister, don't you want to know? Isn't it going to eat away at you until you find out? I say, cash the check, and use the money to go find out."

She looked completely and absolutely sure of that, and I felt so relieved. I nodded, and agreed to follow through with it.

And a week later, I was in Canada.

~.~

I started by going to the address that had been on the check. It was an apartment building in a nice enough area of town. The check had said she was in number thirteen, so I took the lift up two floors and searched for it. I found it, and waited outside for a moment.

I was about to knock on the door, but first took a deep breath. What if it really was my sister on the other side of the door? The sister I had missed terrible and hadn't seen for twelve years? The sister I believed to be dead?

But, it had also been nearly eleven years since the check had been written... so what was the chance this Rosa, regardless of her identity, still lived in this flat?

"Can I help you?" a voice asked, startling me. I turned around to see an older woman, carrying bags from the supermarket.

"Uhm..." I trailed off, not really sure what to say.

"Are you looking for someone?" she asked, impatiently.

"Actually, yes. I'm looking for Rosa King," I said. I hoped she had an answer for me.

"Hmm..." she said. "No one by the name of Rosa has lived here for quite a few years."

My heart sunk. So this was a huge, cruel joke.

"I would know, as I've lived here for fifteen years. The girl that used to live in this apartment was named Rosa, though," she rambled. "Nice enough girl. Had a cute little baby boy, too."

That didn't sound much like my sister. "Where is she now?" I asked.

"Moved out of the city with her husband," she said. "But I have her new address in here, she sent me a Christmas card. Why are you looking for her?"

"She's a relative of mine," I said. I knew that is sounded sketchy, but I was so filled with hope. I just wanted to find this Rosa.

"You do look like her," she said. "Well, come on in, I'll get her address."

It took her ten minutes of going through Christmas cards to find it. This woman was very organized and even had the card with it. "May I see?" I asked. She handed it to me.

I felt like the wind had been knocked out of me when I looked at it. There was Rosa,_my_Rosa. She was older, and definitely looked a little different. Her hair was shorter, cropped to a bob that made her look very sophisticated. Finally, I tore my eyes off her to look at the rest of the picture. Harry stood next to her, and I could feel my stomach churn.

They were alive, both of them. Living out a fantasy, I guessed, from the number of children sitting with them, while we all suffered from grief? How was that fair? I had always that that Fiona was the selfish one, not Rosa.

The children looked so much like them both. There was a boy, who was probably about ten. He looked so much like Harry, with the same dark hair and bad vision. Then another boy who I would have guessed to be about seven, who actually reminded me of Dad. The little girl looked like Rosa to me. They had to be their children.

For the first time, I read the note.

_Wishing everyone a Happy Christmas!_

_Love, The Potters_

_Harry, Rosalin, William, Oliver, and Elise_

The names all meant something to me. William was Dad's middle name, Oliver was my middle name, and Elise was Fiona's middle name. They were named after us. That softened my anger from before. She obviously thought of us often, if she named her children after us.

"Thank you," I said, remembering the woman in front of me.

"You can keep the card," she said. "Just tell Rosa I say hello."

"Of course," I told her, nodding. I collected my things and returned to my hotel. Getting out to the suburbs would be harder, but I was so determined. Seeing her picture had me all motivated now. I was going to see my sister.

I took her address to a taxi, offered the driver an absurd amount of money, and found myself traveling in her direction. Suddenly, I felt exhausted, mostly because I was overwhelmed. My world had just been completely overturned. I had just found out that a massive part of my last decade was a lie.

The city turned to suburb, and it didn't take long to be out in the country. It was really beautiful out here, and it reminded me a bit of England. I could see why they would want to be out here. I took the time to rest while I had nothing better to do. I hoped I would soon be very busy, catching up with her.

But as we got closer, I started to get a little panicky. What if the reason I hadn't seen her in so long was because she didn't want to be found? What if she wanted to stay dead to us? Oh well. It was too late now. I was getting what I came here for.

Finally, about an hour after I got into the taxi, we pulled up a long driveway. I could see a big farmhouse at the end. Behind the house, an adult and two children were playing in the field, trying to fly a kite. I could easily see that it was Harry holding the kite, and the girl- Elise, and one of the boys were helping. This was all so bizarre.

I looked up again at the house, and saw the front door opened. For the first time in twelve years, I saw my sister.

**Author's Note: Happy Birthday Edward! Once again, another story added to the Tonight/Tomorrow universe because my readers wanted it. There will be one more chapter, posted next Thursday. Thank you to my beta, potter-reading-coastie, for the help :) Let me know what you all think! Thanks!**


	7. Tomorrow's Tomorrow Chapter 2

My heart leaped into my throat, and my legs felt weak. But somehow, I found the strength to pay the driver and slide out of the cab. It was then much easier to look up at her.

She was the first to speak. "Miles," she said, a smile spreading over her face. I took just a moment to observe her, how much she had changed in the last twelve years. Her hair was lighter and long, in its braid, it went past her shoulders. She looked older, definitely. Even her voice had changed, it lacked the English accent I was expecting.

I couldn't hold it in any longer; I had to run towards her. My legs carried me quickly in her direction, and I crashed into her, wrapping my arms around her. "I don't know whether to be elated or angry," I admitted. Having her this close to me, it was so obvious that it was _my _Rosa. This was no coincidence.

She just laughed, which was a little infuriating but so her I couldn't help but smile. "Took you long enough. I was expecting you_ years_ ago. This is very out of the blue."

"I just found the check and envelope," I admitted. "I'm... not the brightest."

"I beg to differ, little brother," she said, running her hands through my hair. In the two minutes I had been here, standing on her front step, it was as if the past twelve years hadn't happened at all. Very suddenly, I had my twin back and it was the most incredible, fulfilling feeling. "Come in."

A pinch to my arm confirmed I was definitely not dreaming. She led me by the hand inside this house, wanting to soak every second of this up. The house definitely was warm and cozy, you could tell a family lived here. The living room and kitchen were open to each other, with a large fireplace on the far side of the room. The wall adjacent to that was made of primarily windows and looked out to their back field. Her third child had joined his siblings and father in the back field, and I watched the kite soar for a few minutes.

"You have three children," I said. It was something I had known for a few days, but seeing them all together forced me to come to terms with it.

She nodded. "Will, Ollie, and Elise," she said, looking out the window at them. "Do you have children Miles?"

Eventually, I would probably have children, but that was a ways off. Eva and I had some other things to do before we were quite ready to settle down for good. "I have two cats," I told her.

"Two? Got your hands full," she said, and when I looked up, could see she was teasing me.

It was quiet for a moment, and I took in exactly what I was doing. I was standing in my sister's house. Her _house. _While her children and husband played outside. Husband? I looked to her left hand as it rested on the counter top. I could see the glistening of a diamond, and underneath it a simple band. Husband.

She caught that I was staring at her hand, and held it out for me to examine properly. "We've been married for ten years now," she said.

"Wow...that's quite an accomplishment..." was all I could manage. It was hard to believe that ten years ago, she had been ready to get married. That was a part of Rosa I was unfamiliar with. In my head, my sister Rosa was independent and didn't need to get married young. But I guess Harry really was as important to her as she had thought when we were younger.

"But... maybe I should start from the beginning?" she asked. She filled the kettle that was resting on the stove with water and lit the burner beneath it. I guessed she was making us tea.

"Sounds like... a very good place to start," I said. I wasn't sure exactly how I was going to respond to what she was about to reveal, but I had come all this way. I was going to hear her out, no matter how much it hurt. I tried to forget the years of grief she had put me through, and the anger I had felt upon realizing she had been alive the whole time. What mattered now was that we were here together. I was nearly positive she had also been in pain during the years we were apart. She had initiated contact, after all.

She made us tea and I followed her to the couch. She curled up there, and just looked down. "I'm not sure... where I should begin, to be honest. I have so much to say."

I felt helpless, I didn't know the story. I had so many questions for her, but hoped her story would answer them. "Just... start."

She nodded. "So, there was the accident in Diagon Alley, as you remember. And it was really awful... a lot of people died."

"We thought _you_ died," I said. I remembered the shock in my household. The only person who hadn't been surprised was Dad. He was sad, of course, but it was like he knew something we had not.

"I thought I died," she said. "And the Minister of Magic told me that Harry died, and that I had to leave England to escape getting in a lot of trouble.."

"What kind of trouble?" I asked her, urgently. What kind of man could let a young girl loose everything like that? She had lost _everything_, truly. She had lost her family, her friends, her boyfriend, her identity... everything.

"It's... a bit fuzzy to me now, to be honest," she admitted. "Legal trouble... or something. Probably ramifications for having a relationship with a teacher."

It had seemed like a huge deal to me at the time, I remembered. Now, I could care less. "Stupid. He should have at least told us you were alive. There was no reason for me to think that for twelve years, you were dead."

"You're very right," she said, simply.

"So how did you end up together?" I asked, seriously confused. She had also thought Harry was dead, but clearly he wasn't, and she knew that now. I looked out the window, and could clearly still see him playing with their children.

"Well," she said. "The Minister brought me to Halifax, to the city, and set me up with an apartment and a bank account... and then I found out I was pregnant." 

"Oh," I said, my eyes widening. She didn't mean that she was pregnant and all by herself at nineteen, did she? I sincerely hoped not. I knew how hard it had been on Fiona, and she at least had a support system.

"And... in a way it was great. Having William around was fantastic. When he was a few weeks old, I ran into Harry while at a restaurant with a friend of mine... the Minister had placed us in the same city, but different sides of it. I thought I had seen him a few times before, but by chance, this time we were at the same place at the same time by a really fantastic coincidence. That was only a few weeks before I left you the check, actually... wow, that makes me feel old."

I laughed. We _were_ old, though. Older than we were then, anyways. It was all in perspective. "That's... like something out of one of mum's old romance novels," I commented, and she nodded.

"It so is," she agreed. "Sometimes I can't believe it either. I mean... look at us, now. Entering our thirties, three beautiful children... Harry went back to school, he's an engineer. I never would have guessed this would happen when I was nineteen. I would have hated the idea of it happening when I was that young. But it has happened and it's been such a fantastic ride, Miles .I'm so happy that sometimes I can't believe it."

I couldn't blame her for being happy, but it did hurt. She was happy for all those years, when we were suffering. I did harbor resentment for being the one who worked so many hours trying to keep Fiona and I going while she was here, living what seemed like a nearly perfect life. It really hurt.

"But I do wish it was different," she said. "I can't help but think about what life should be like. We should be in England, I should be a Curse Breaker... I would be around for your life and Fiona's life and her baby..."

"Elizabeth," I said. "I miss you... it's hard for me to be here... I didn't think this would ever happen, so it seems like something out of a dream-"

"I'm so glad you're here," she told me, grabbing my hand. "I really am. I had lost hope that you would ever find it. I was thinking about you earlier today, and then you mysteriously appeared in my driveway. It's... surreal."

I was glad that her emotions mirrored mine. "It's very surreal. I can't wait to tell Fiona," I admitted.

"She doesn't know?" she sat forward, looking surprised.

I shook my head. "The only person that knows I'm here is my girlfriend," I explained. Eva had been supportive of me coming here, and I couldn't wait to call her tonight and tell her how much had happened.

"Oh," she said, a grin spreading across her face. "Girlfriend? Tell me what you've been up to in my absence. And Fiona too."

"Well... it was only a few months after you were... gone, I guess you could say, that Dad passed away. And then Mum passed away a few months later, she had a stroke. Fiona and I got the house, and lived there. Elizabeth was born a few months later... I was working a few jobs to make ends meet because we had no money and babies are expensive and Fi couldn't work. She has her own day care now. She still lives in the house we grew up in... and she's married now. To a man called David, he's really nice, actually. Really good with Lizzie... and they've got a baby together, he'll be born in a few months. It's exciting."

"She's happy?"

"She is now," I explained. There were some very unhappy times, that was for sure. But she's really happy now."

She grinned. "I can't wait to talk to her," she said. "But tell me about you, I'm so curious."

"I finished art school," I told her. "And I'm pretty successful with that... pays the bills, at least. I'm dating a girl named Eva, she's great. We still have a few things to work out... but I can see us together in the long run. It's... nice. I dated around for a while, you know, looking for the right person... wasn't always fun, but I've met a lot of interesting people. I don't mind, really."

"Good," she said. "That's... I'm so completely happy right now, knowing that you two are okay. You're more than okay."

I nodded. "It's... yeah," I said, for lack of a better word. I was beginning to feel emotionally spent. What a roller coaster the past few days had been, between finding the check, questioning whether I should pursue it or not, and the epicenter of it all was this: sitting on the couch, talking to the sister that I thought I had lost. "What picture did you buy from me?"

"I'll show you," she said, standing up, and pulling me by the hand. She walked upstairs, and turned into a bedroom. The walls were pale green, and it smelled like some sort of pleasant, herbal candle had been burning. I could tell it was their bedroom. On one wall, there were loads of pictures. Some of our family, when she was little, and I had no idea how she came into possession of those. I saw my picture, of rippled in the water, towards the center of the pictures, and on the other side was pictures of her "new" life. Wedding pictures with Harry, holding a small William. Family portraits, candid shots of vacations, and baby pictures all hung on the wall. Seeing these glimpses into her life was beautiful.

"What do you think?" she asked.

"I think they're beautiful," I said, honestly. They were a lot of other things, but I was very overwhelmed by everything that had gone on today, and that was the first word that popped in my head.

"Do you want to go meet them?" she asked, looking out the window to her family.

I took a deep breath while I thought about it. I had come all this way, but I was satisfied for the moment. I needed a night to go and sit in my hotel room and digest this information.

She sensed my hesitation. "How long are you here for?"

"I leave in a week," I told her.

"Would you like to come back for dinner tomorrow and meet them?" she asked me.

I nodded. "That would be... fantastic." I said. It sounded like a much better alternative.

She smiled again. I could not recall her ever smiling this much before, it was a little foreign to me. She had such a sunny aura around her.

We went downstairs, where I called a cab, and we finished up our discussion. Many hours had passed since I had arrived, and the sun was getting low in the sky.

"Do you still use... magic?" I asked, quietly. It was something I wondered the whole time I was here, if their children might have been magical.

"Not really," she told me. "it's much easier to fit in if we don't. However, the kids have had a few incidents, especially when they were toddlers. We will explain it to them when they are older, as it becomes appropriate to tell them. It is a part of their identity... but we will cross that bridge more when we get to it."

I nodded. That made sense, and it seemed like Rosa had grown into being a very good mum. As I watched the cab pull in the driveway, I pulled her in for a tight hug.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, Miles." she said, her arms tight around me. "I can never thank you enough. I love you."

"Love you too, Rosa," I said, then backed away.

The cab ride home was long, and I craved nothing more than a warm meal and my bed. But I was so glad I had come. Seeing her was very comforting, and I was so glad I had made the decision to. I wasn't sure what the future held for us. Would we grow close again? Would Fiona be angry I had done all of this and not told her? Would Fiona be angry at Rosa for hiding, even if she had no choice? There were so many unknowns.

But it was familiar like that. There was always unknowns in our lives. But we would find out. Tomorrow.

**Author's Note: This will be the absolute last chapter involving Rosalin King. Her universe is now completely, one hundred percent closed. I will not reopen it. If I do, kick me through the internet. Anyways, this chapter is dedicated to my beta, potter-reading-coastie. You're really awesome. I love being able to talk to you about my stories, the fact that you care so much about them is great. I feel like having you involved has really improved the quality of my stories. You have definite talent as a beta, and I'm lucky to have you. You go above and beyond, and I can't thank you enough. Happy Birthday! **


End file.
